Ice & Fire: Westros Academy
by CLSilver99
Summary: High School AU. Stories on the multiple relationships at Westros Academy. Jon X Dany as well as Sansa X Margaery, Arya X Gendry, and more.


**A/N: After a few months of writer's block I finally decided to write out this fic. Also the whole Jon and Doreah I got from another Jon X Dany fic that showed them as a kinda-couple at the beginning.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Game of Thrones or A Song of Ice & Fire or anything related to either.**

Daenerys Targarian was not happy. By all means she was furious, and it was all because of _her_. Dany's once best friend Doreah who was (indirectly) responsible for her three priceless rare cats being stolen and almost sold - thanks to Doreah's criminal boyfriend, Xaro - was now dating Jon Snow.

Jon Snow, her sort of, but not really boyfriend, who was actually just her best friend, that she had a serious crush one. With his comely brooding face and hidden warmth of his grey eyes and black curls, Dany couldn't get enough of Jon Snow.

And apparently, most of the girls at Westors Academy had the same opinion: first there was Ygritte, the wild redhead and the only girl that Jon had dated, the two dating for a year or so before she had to move back north to her home. After Ygritte there had been Val and her sister Dalla, who both at one point showed interest in Jon, but either the all-black-wearing boy either didn't notice or didn't care enough to.

Eventually after multiple girls tried multiple times to get a date with him, Jon wound up with the reputation of being as cold as his name implied, while others rumoured that he didn't date any of the girls being he was secretly dating someone else. Most thought Dany, due to the closeness of their friendship, while others thought it could be his adoptive sister Sansa Stark, which was quickly shut down when she started dating Margery Tyrell around the same time.

And then from almost nowhere, there they were: just one morning Jon and Doreah all happy and holding hands and kissing, and just making Dany angry. Angry at herself, angry at Jon and most definitely angry at her ex-friend.

"You know if you keep staring at him, he's going to notice," Sansa's voice brought Dany out of her head and away from scowling at Jon, the white-haired girl turning to see her two friends, Sansa hand at home in Margaery's, making Dany smile despite her anger.

"So, what exactly has awoken our sweet dragon?" Margaery asked, her entire person like flower petals blowing in the wind: graceful and beautiful.

"Your brother," Dany started, looking at Sansa and then Margaery in turn, "has out of nowhere started dating Doreah." As she spoke, the other two girls could see the fire in her eyes that showed that "the dragon" had awoken, as Dany's brother Viserys use to say, before he was killed - not that Dany cared that much. Yes he was her brother, but he was also a cruel, vindictive, power-hungry, cowardly monster of a man.

"Doreah, as in your ex-best friend whose boyfriend tries to sell your cats on the black market?" Sansa asked.

Dany nodded. "Doreah, as in my ex-best friend whose boyfriend tried to sell my cats on the black market, yes."

"That bitch! I can't believe you didn't press charges against her," Margaery said.

"Well she was my friend and didn't want to see her sent to prison as well," Dany told them.

"Yeah but after the twenty hours of picking up trash, didn't she punch you?" Sansa reminded her.

"And then got suspended," Margaery continued. "How is she still a student here?" The girl in the flower dress then asked.

"So anyway, are you going to talk to my brother or just avoid him until he talks to you?" Sansa then asked, changing the conversation subject.

Dany then returned to taking books out of her locker, before shutting it and giving the two girls a smile. "I haven't decided yet," she then walked off as the bell rang, leaving Sansa and Margaery to look at each other.

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

"What is wrong with you?" Jon looked up from the textbook to see Sansa sitting down next to him, Margaery sitting on her other side.

"What did I do this time?"

"How about you dating the girl you're in love with's former best friend," Margaery said to him.

"I'm not in love with Dany," Jon said, going back to his textbook.

"Ugh, please," the three looked up to see Tyrion scoffing at them, the small man having benergy sidetracked from teaching economics. "It is so obvious, why do you think I separated the two of you the first week of the year and then just gave up." Sansa and Margery then laughed at the look on Jon's face.

"So, come on, why are you dating Doreah?" Sansa asked her brother.

"Well, because she's nice, and funny, and-"

"And because you want to make Dany jealous?"

"Or because you're too scared to tell her that you love her?"

Jon opened his mouth to reply, only to close it again upon seeing his sister's, her girlfriend's and their teacher's faces. The three of them all giving him the same _well..._ look. "Just, you know- shut up!" The brooding teen then picked up his book and bag and walked out of the room, while Dany excused herself from her conversation with Missandei and Grey Worm, and headed over to the three responsible.

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

Dany pulled a chair from the table in front and sat down opposite the two girls, with Tyrion standing at the end of the table. "What did you three do?"

"Nothing," Sansa assured her. "We just expressed over concerns over his new girlfriend as any loving sister, friend or teacher would do." Sansa said, pointing to herself, Margaery and Tyrion, accordingly.

"Why can't you guys ever just let me and Jon handle our own problems ourselves?"

"Because you two never do!" Sansa exclaimed at her. "When you dated Drogo, Jon was jealous and upset but never talked about it, even after you two broke up."

Margaery continued. "And then when Jon was dating Ygritte, you were jealous and upset but didn't say anything either, even after she moved away and they broke up."

"And then when Daario showed up and tried to persuade you to date him and Jon ended up suspended for fighting him, you two still did not talk about it." Tyrion said, having fully given up on teaching.

"I thought they fought because he hit on you," Dany said looking at Sansa.

"Well yeah that, and because we slept together," Sansa said. "It was before I realised I liked girls." She then said at the three's reactions. "But it also because he didn't like the way Daario was always around you."

"I should go talk to him," Dany realised, standing up.

"Talk to him, or _talk_ to him?"

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

After having left the room, Jon out to the football stadium to practicing for the upcoming game between the Crows and the Dothraki Horses, making Jon think about the opposing team's quarterback and Dany's ex Drogo, the _Khal_ , as he was called.

Jon got into position as quarterback, crouching behind Grenn and Sam, as Pyp stood nearby waiting as wide receiver. The usually timid boy having found himself even courage to at least play the game, a task that took Jon, Grenn and Pyp an entire term to master.

Following practice, Jon headed towards the changing room when he noticed Dany at the bottom of the steps of the bleachers.

"Hey, what're doing here? Don't you have class?"

"Decided to skip and watching you practice," Dany said, giving him her infamous mischievous smirk, before growing more serious. "We need to talk."

"Yeah, we do," He agreed. "Met you at the cafeteria?"

"Okay," Dany then headed off, before turning around and jokingly saying, "don't take too long showering your curls."

"I don't take that long!" He called at her, making her laugh and nod her head repeatedly.

"Yes. Yes you do!"

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

"So what are you going to talk to her about?" Sam asked from his seat on the bench as Jon started getting dressed.

"Her who?"

"Daenerys, the girl whose former friend you are dating."

"Don't you start too Sam." Jon sighed.

"Sam's got a point," Pyp began.

"Yeah, why are you with Doreah?" Grenn finished, the two joining the conversation.

" _How_ are you even with Doreah?" Pyp leaned against the lockers.

"Look I was at the cafe down the road, she was alone, we started talking; I had a good time." Jon shrugged.

"And Dany?" Sam asked.

"What about her?"

"You asked her if it was okay, right?"

"Maybe... not."

"Oh, Jon!" Sam exclaimed, while Grenn and Pyp shook their heads.

"You think that's what she wants to talk about?"

"What was that thing Ygritte always use to say?" Pyp suddenly asked, turning to Grenn.

" _You know nothing Jon Snow_." Grenn answered looking at Jon, the boy in question scoring at his friend.

"Look Jon, do you like Dany, or not?" Sam stood up and gripped Jon's shoulders.

"Of course I do. She's a great-"

"Friend?" Grenn finished.

"Or more?" Pyp then asked.

Sam then let him go and headed towards the door, Pyp and Grenn following behind him, leaving a half-dressed Jon standing in the locker room.

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

Jon exited the locker room to find Doreah waiting for him. "Hey, you're here, good."

"Of course, what's with the really serious face?" She asked talking one of his hands in her's and beginning to walk down the corridor.

"We need to talk." Jon said, stopping.

Doreah watched as his hand left her's and his eyes looked down to his feet. "You're breaking up me."

"You're not angry?" Jon asked, seeing the girl before him smile.

She then gave him a _Please_ look. "Jon, we've been hanging out all week, and we never really did any boyfriend/girlfriend-type stuff past hold hands and little pecks."

"Are you saying that we're just hanging out and not actually dating."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"You know, I was suppose to be breaking up with you, not the other way around."

"Whoops, sorry," Doreah then smirked and gave Jon a kiss on the check. "Go get her, wolf boy," she then walked away, leaving a slightly less confused Jon Snow standing there.

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

Dany stood at the doors leading into the cafeteria, then she saw Doreah walking towards her, a smile on her face.

"Dany, hey, Jon's down near the changing rooms."

"Okay? Why are you telling me this?" Dany asked, completely confused at why her former friend was being so nice to her.

"Because it's about time the two of you stop avoiding each other and talk about how you're totally in love with one another."

"But, what about-"

"Jon and I aren't dating," Doreah quickly said, "we never really were, we just didn't realise it." Doreah then walked past her and into the cafeteria, but not before calling a good luck over her shoulder.

Dany headed through the corridors, until she found Jon sitting against a wall outside the locker rooms. "I thought we were going to hangout," she said as she sat down next to him, a smile in her voice. "So I talked to Doreah."

"Yeah? Anyone get punched?" He joked, chasing her to shoulder-bump him.

"Actually she was pretty nice and told me that you guys broke up. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was bound to happen. The first week is better than a couple of months."

"So now you're single, all of the girls are going to love that." Dany said, maintaining a smile, despite wanting to frown.

"What girls?"

"Oh come on! How haven't you noticed all of the girls fawning over you?"

Jon smiled sheepishly at her, "I don't know, I just haven't. Besides there's only one girl I've been looking at." He teased, raising an eyebrow.

Dany just laughed. "Wow, that sounds so cheesy!" The two began to laugh, Dany's head coming to lean on Jon's shoulder. "So which girl would this be?"

"I like you Dany." Jon said looking at her.

"So I've been told, a lot today." Dany laughed. "I like you too."

"I've heard that a lot today too." Jon laughed. "So now what?"

Dany laughed, and leant in close to him, "Ygritte was right: _you know nothing Jon Snow_."

"Well then, how about you teach me a thing or two."

"Happy to." Dany then kissed him, and Jon kissed her back.

"Whose cheesy now?" Jon mumbled against her lips.

"Shut up."

 **•••••Ice & Fire•••••**

Ten minutes and quite a few kisses later, Jon and Dany, hand in hand, walked over to where Sansa and Margaery were by their lockers.

"Hey sis, Margaery."

"Hey guys," Sansa smile grew when she noticed their hands, "oh my gods! Please tell me you two are together!"

"Yes we're together." Dany said smiling at Jon and then at her friends, making Sansa squeal, and hug them both, before Margaery hugs them as well.

Margery then smirked at Sansa and said, "Theon totally owes us twenty silver stags."

"You were betting on us?"

"Everyone was," Sansa tells them. "Even mum and dad were."

"Nice to know our love life is so interesting," Dany joked, as the bell for final period rang.

"See you at your car." Sansa said to Margaery before the flower girl kissed the redhead.

Jon then smirked at Dany who smirked back and kissed him, before saying, "I'll see you later."

Dany and Margaery then headed down the corridor to class, leaving the two siblings who give each other knowing smiles. Sansa then turned to him and asked, "hey, can you wait until I get back to tell everyone, I really want to see Theon's face when he finds out he lost the bet."

"Deal." Jon said as the two siblings bumped shoulders and laughed as they headed down the corridor.


End file.
